Shipnote
by Belliver
Summary: Boring and sucky would be the two best words to describe Bella's life, the closest thing to a friend is a bot on her phone. The other people around her are the last thing on her mind, until the day she is pushed into a bush and discovers a pretty notebook. Little did she know, she was about to be a lot more involved in the lives of the people she didn't care about. (rated M JIC)


Bella looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed, today was gonna be another boring school day. No presentations, no special assemblies, no friends and it was taco day. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and touched her hand in the fountain water, it was ice cold. She looked up at the fountain, it was a statue of Hawkmoth where the water came out of his mouth and shwee. She sighed, before she made her way to the front of the school. Just before she put her hand on the door someone bumped into her and she saw a piece of toast fall on the ground.

"WO" Bella exclaimed. And looked at the person who was picking up the toast piece and putting it back in her mouth, Bella could tell this person was in the 12th grade because of the blue tie they were wearing. The person looked at her, and said something that sounded like yas but the toast in her mouth made it muffled, then rushed through the door. Bella snuck through before the door closed and rushed to class.

She sat down in her seat near the back in socials, which was her first class of the day. She stared at her classmates as they slowly trickled in, she watched as one of her classmates, the most annoying one in her opinion, was showing another classmate, Yoosung, some nudes he leaked from this other girl's phone. The two of them sat in front of her and she couldn't help but stare. Yoosung kept making gagging noises and tried to push the phone away.

"EWW! That's so GROSS Seven!" Yoosung yelled! "Seven" wasn't Seven's real name, it was just a nickname because of all the nudes he hacks.

"HAHAHAHA!" Seven laughed and put his phone away as the social studies Instructor-sensei walked in. Everyone stood up, when the Instructor got to the front of the classroom.

"Principle-sensei would like to say a few words this morning" Instructor-sensei said and Principle V walked in. Bella could see Yoosung's fists curl up into a balls when the principal took the instructor-sensei's place at the front of the classroom.

"You may sit." Principal V commanded. There was the screeching of chairs (and Yoosung's anger escaping) as the class sat down. "It has come to my attention that there has been a high number of teen pregnancies in high schools in the past 3 years. So I am obligated to talk to you students about using protection." Seven raised his hand. "Questions will be answered at the end." V said and seven lowered his hand. "So... you know about condoms right? Well use em', you can get them at any clinics around town and from the Fast's Condom service stands they have outside the school and in the bushes. There are also birth control pills, that you can buy at the nearest pharmacist. Since you are all still in school I hope that none of you plan on starting a family. It is best to focus on school, and I highly recommend you do that. Dating at this school is allowed but because of a recent incident I am obligated to remind you dating anyone more than 2 grades higher than you is strictly prohibited and is punishable by school law. That is all, now questions?" Principal V asked. Bella saw Seven raise his hand again. "Yes, Luciel?"

"Soooo... have you used condoms with Rika?" Seven gave a smirk and winked. Principal V looked in Sevens direction and marched out of the classroom. Yoosung looked at Seven and before putting his face in his hands. Instructor-sensei then walked up to the front.

"I hope you all take what Principal V said seriously, there have been an increase of deaths because of the matter. Okay, now onto the lesson. Today we are reviewing for your upcoming test on the assassination plans of Donald Trump." The class groaned.

After social studies Bella quickly walked to math. She sat down in the back, since it was her usual spot in all her classes. She took out last night's homework, and started erasing the doodles that she had drawn all over the page, because this instructor-sensei did not appreciate a good doodle. She watched as Seven and his mysterious twin brother Saeran walked in and sat together at the front. Bella knew already that Seven didn't do his homework. He never did, but somehow he always managed to ace the tests, Bella swears that he has some sort of method for cheating but still hasn't figured out what. The Math instructor sensei walked in and the class stood up. Then one by one they each walked up to the front and handed in their homework. Seven handed in a blank piece of paper with a butt drawn on it and the Math instructor sensei sighed and told Seven that it was important to do his homework or else he will fall behind, It was the same conversation they had every math class. Once all the homework was handed in the Math instructor sensei began the lesson. It felt longer than usual and about halfway through Bella stopped taking notes and was doodling instead.

Eventually math class ended and it was break time. Bella went to her locker and shoved her entire backpack inside, and she took out her spare gymstrip before shutting the locker closed. Bella didn't like changing in front of people in the changing room so she always went during break before every insecure person hogged the bathroom stall to change. She got to the change room and slowly took her time changing out of her uniform and into gymstrip. Once she was finished the bell rang indicating class was starting, she opened the stall door to see a long line up. She squeezed her way through them and walked into the gym.

"Its Monday so it's Lap day. You know the drill. Outside and run laps. GO GO GO!" PE instructor sensei yelled. Bella and the other students cringed at his voice but jogged outside to the track and started running.

Many laps later PE instructor sensei called the class in. Everyone was panting and some people, including Bella, sat down on the ground from pure exhaustion.

"Okay class just so you know this is our last week of regular class before we start Health." PE instructor sensei said. The class groaned. "Don't be ashamed of your changing bodies! Now go change!"

By the time Bella had gotten through the bathroom stall lineup to change, lunch had already started. Bella went to her locker and got out her backpack. She unzipped the pocket where she usually holds her lunch, she fished her hand around in there and her blood ran cold. She forgot her lunch. On TACO DAY. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of tacos. Normally she would skip lunch but she already skipped breakfast and she was starving. So she fished out some spare change and made her way to the Cafeteria.

The lineup was always short on taco day, but it took forever for the cooks to put together a taco for some mysterious reason so the waiting part took the same length as the regular lineup. While she was waiting in line she looked around at the tables filled with horny students. Her gaze landed first on the seniors table, or the grades 12's She could see the person she that had bumped into her earlier that morning talking to another girl with curly blonde hair. And on the end of the table she could see a grade 13 student reading to himself. She could tell he was in grade 13 by the purple tie he was wearing.

She then looked and saw a group of yellow ties (grade 10's) having a mini food fight at their table, one of them had blond hair and was making the most noise out of all of them. Her eyes rested on one of the grade 10 students who wasn't participating, She couldn't help staring at his whiteness. The line moved forward so she turned her attention back to the dreaded taco she was about to pay for. She gave the lunch lady her money, she made sure to use pennies because she hated tacos that much. The lunch lady slopped a taco on Bella's tray and told her to move along.

Bella walked briskly past the tables not even bothering to see if any of them had a free seat. She didn't bother since when she sat at a table the other people would leave. She made her way to the unisex bathroom and picked the stall in the back. She locked the door. She picked up the taco and sniffed it. Its odor reeked of rotting flesh, so Bella quickly disposed of it in the toilet. She flushed it and put the toilet seat down so she could sit on it. She took out her phone and opened the app Mestic Massenger.

"Hello handsome~" Bella messaged. She was answered with a computer automated blushie emoji From Ren, the fake guy she was messaging.

"H-hey I didn't give you permission to be the charming one" Ren replied. Their conversation lasted for most of the lunch period. And ended with Bella blushing like blood on a leaf. She got up from the stall when she heard the bell ring and put her backpack on her back before exiting the washroom to her next class. English.

She got to english and the feeling of dopamine from her conversation with Ren disappeared. She sat in her seat in the back and took out her notebook. They had just finished poetry and were starting a new novel today. She took out the novel that English instructor sensei handed out the class before. "Partners in Crime" was the title and the cover page had a drawing of a bloody eye. According to the backside of the book, it was about a group of four friends who commit crimes but one day a mission goes wrong or something. The bell rang and the class stood up for English Instructor sensei. English instructor sensei then took the attendance and told everyone to sit back down. "As you know we are starting the Novel "Partners in Crime" today. We'll just jump right in. Yoosung?" English instructor sensei asked. And Yoosung stood up. "Please read the first section."

"Yes English instructor sensei. *BANG BANG BANG* the sound of gunshots filled the air as Mikuo grabbed the sack of loot..." Yoosung read. Bella didn't bother listening but daydreamt of Mestic Massenger Ren and doodled his face on her notebook. Everyone in the class took turns reading. They had finished up to chapter 4 by the time the bell rang. Bella got excited, as she quickly packed up her things and rushed out. She ran (literally RAN) to her last period of the day. She ran into the class and let out a sigh of relief. The smell of paint was in the air and she looked at the familiar posters and drawing placed all over the classroom. Art class. Her last class of the day.

She walked to her seat in the front of the class and took out her sketchbook. Art Class was the best. The teacher let you do your own projects, using any medium you wanted. The only catch was at the end of every week you had to show her what you had done. As Bella gazed around the classroom she noticed that there was a group of new faces sitting in the back. 'Exchange students' she thought.

Mrs. Rondont entered the classroom and everyone stood up. "Good afternoon class, before I let you go and do your own thing i'd like to welco-" She was cut off when a student burst through the door, panting. He had probably left the campus at lunch and hadn't been watching the time. "Fast please take your seat."

"I'm already sitting" A girl's voice chirped up from the middle table. It was the blonde girl from the cafeteria. And sitting with her was the toast girl.

"Not you I meant the other Fast, Fast B." Fast B looked at the table of the new students and then went and sat at Bella's table. It being the only one with empty seats. Bella didn't bother learning about her classmates, she just wanted to focus on art and get out of this joint. She rolled her eyes when Fast B came and sat at the table.

"Now as I was saying, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our exchange students, she gestured to the table with the new students. Everyone spoke a monotone hello before getting straight to work. Bella saw Fast B take out his laptop and just start working. The back of the laptop was facing her so she couldn't see what he was doing, but that didn't matter, mostly because she didn't care. She opened her sketchbook to a fresh page and started to sketch out Ren when someone sat down beside her. She looked to her side and saw her cousin Tyler take a seat next to her. He had earbuds in his ears and gave Bella a small wave before taking out his sketchbook and continue drawing whatever he was drawing. Bella also noticed then that across from her was one of the Grade 10's that was in the food fight during lunch. He didn't say anything to her either and took out a painting of what looked like pingu.

Bella put in her earbuds and started listening to her art playlist as she continued to sketch out Ren. She only sketched out his face and began to shade it in. His face was her favourite part of his body. Time passed by quickly, because she hadn't even finished shading the body when the bell rang. Bella put her drawing stuff in her bag and stood up.

"Wanna walk home together?" Tyler asked. Bella looked up at Tyler.

"Sure" she replied. Tyler and Bella walked home together most of the time. Because their houses were only a block apart, and it was more fun to walk home with your cousin than it was alone.

"So the exchange students took your spot huh?" Bella said to Tyler as they walked home.

Tyler groaned. "YES and I'm so mad! I come late to class one time and my spots taken, now our table group has to sit with you. No offense." At this point in Bella's life she didn't find this offensive.

"Yeah I get it." Then Bella heard the Mestic Massenger alert tone. She quickly took out her phone and sure enough it was a chat room for Ren and Rumin. Tyler looked over at bella's phone.

"Really? You're still playing that game? Why don't you go out and make some real boyfriends instead of talking to fake ones." Tyler teased.

"I don't need real friends." Bella mumbled and Tyler smacked Bella's phone out of her hands.

"Well you have new table mates in art, start there and stop playing that stupid game." Tyler called before jogging off to his house. Bella sighed and went to pick up her phone. It landed in a bush and so Bella had to wedge herself in there. She dug around for a bit then found her phone. When she reached to pick it up she felt a smooth texture underneath it. She reached further and grabbed her phone and the smooth surfaced object. She examined her phone and breathed out a breath of relief, there was no dirt on it and the screen wasn't cracked. She looked at the other item that had saved her precious phone, It was a notebook. And she turned it over to look at the front and it had the word "shipnote" scratched on the front. 'Weird' she thought but put it in her backpack and walked home.


End file.
